


tacenda

by tsumue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumue/pseuds/tsumue
Summary: vacation with the miya twins and their girlfriends! one of them is a satisfied lady while the other is bored to death until one unlucky day, where she gets too nosy for her own good. curiosity killed the cat
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	tacenda

you awake in a bed more comfortable than your boyfriend's one at home. it's still pretty early, so you quietly get up and leave the room to enjoy the morning sun. tip-toeing your way out on the big veranda and to stretch your body, you let out a soft sigh. but a more than attractive-sounding grunt steals your attention and your eyes dart over to the half naked man who's stretching his own body and looking ten times hotter than you did. love bites are all over his neck and the scratches on his biceps are more than evident— you can't help but stare. stare at his body, his marks, his muscles shifting until a "good morning early bird" rings through your ears and you force your flustered self to look away, look at anything but him. your brows furrow while you tug at your lip with one hand running through your hair as your mind contemplates on just running back to bed.

"morning..." you breathe out, staring at the pool in front of you. his calm surface almost mesmerizes you until a body jumps in and interrupts the natural flow of the water – the same way it messes with your thoughts.

you force your gaze away from him and look over into his bedroom. the white curtains flow gently in the soft wind and do a bare minimum of covering up his bed— his bed with his girlfriend laying in it. "she looks more exhausted than atsumu after one of his matches" you mumble, slightly envious perhaps.

a chuckle tears you out of your train of thought, your eyes dart back to the pool where the dark haired twin rests his arms on the edge of it and eyes you curiously.

"what are you laughing about?" you snap at him, afraid he heard you.

samu just raises his brow before his gaze travels over to his bedroom and return to you "oh," he starts, tongue flicking over his lips as his eyes bore into you "she had a long night."

as if you weren't well aware of the fact. not after what she told you just a couple of weeks before over a cup of coffee. chatting about your boyfriends was nothing uncommon, the twins gave you a lot of conversation material with their antics and silly actions. but bed-talk was new and a revelation. you always expected atsumu to take care of you in the best way— he was sweet, always, very sweet with your body. he knew where to touch you, with how much strength and what position made you come best. but listening to osamu's girlfriend showed you how boring he was compared to his younger twin. samu was... intense in bed, at least that's what she told you. she showed you marks on her body, told you about their usual playtime, how he often made her come with his mouth before anything else started, public teasing and the list goes on. you couldn't hide the rubbing of your thighs for the rest of your night and atsumu did little to actually relieve you of your messy thoughts about his twin.

"uhum... yeah i guess" you manage to choke out "i— bye" you immediately turn on your heels and hurry back to your own bedroom, with your gorgeous boyfriend sprawled out on your bed. his lean back is on full display, his body only covered up to his hips by the duvet and his slightly tanned skin is a nice contrast to your white bedsheets. he is handsome and you wouldn't want to be with his brother, you just want atsumu to be more like osamu, more demanding and less nice.

your eyes scan his spotless back— no marks, no scratches, nothing— just muscles. you sigh before you rip your gaze off of him and busy yourself with getting ready for the day. you two have a long date ahead of you, exploring the area the four of you went for vacation and just spending some quality time with your boyfriend all alone.

what you didn't expect was to come back home earlier thanks to a rainshower. but here you are, alone in the kitchen area as atsumu got drenched from the downpour trying to shield you. you prepared two cups of tea and currently wear just a large shirt from your boyfriend.

atsumu told you he'd take a warm shower and hide in bed to warm up again. of course you could join, but first you wanted to prepare a hot beverage to at least try and help him to not get sick. unexpected for you some soft moans gain your attention. coming from no other place but the door opposite to your own bedroom. you can't help but remember the nights their moans kept you up while atsumu was already snuggled up against you, filling your head with the other twin again. god, you just wanted him to— 'no, no i don't want him' you reassure yourself, you just want what they have.

so you can't help yourself but accept their invitation, they left their bedroom door open, it's their own fault, right? you nibble on your bottom lip as you approach their door, eyes peeping through the slit from the open door and you watch their bodies.

the way samu has a strong grip around her waist, his fingers almost bruisingly holding her in place like his personal fucktoy. you can't stop your thighs from rubbing against each other, god the way he pounds into her has you draw blood from your lips. your fingernails grip into the door and you feel your panties getting soaked just by the pure idea of getting fucked like that. no softness, just pure need and desire.

you don't even realize how your body leans more against the door, resulting in arching your back further. no, all your focus lies on the scene in front of you. the cries and begs from osamu's girlfriend, his praise and grunts, his intense gaze— 'have they been going on since we left the house?' is the final thought, making your hand travel over your thigh and brush against your needy cunny.

you just want to cry like her, have a hand around your neck and be pushed around like you weigh nothing— is that really too much to ask?

your fingers run over the wet patch in your thong and a small whimper leaves your lips. you know you can't be loud, but you're so so so desperate for a cock. your shaky fingertips put more pressure on your swollen lips and you know tsumu will be mad if he ever finds out you touched yourself— especially while watching his brother, his biggest competitor in life.

but before you're even able to relieve some of your neediness you feel a hot breath on your neck, a strong hand wraps around your wrist to stop your movements and the familiar fragrance of cinnamon and musk fills your nostrils. oh god, your senses are on overload and you beg to any god in the universe that he'll take inspiration from his brother and not murder you immediately.

"getting off on samu?" atsumu whispers in your ear, voice dangerously low while his other hand roams over your waistline and hips to finally grab onto your ass, slapping the soft flesh in an almost taunting way as if trying to expose your lurking to the couple inside.

"tsumu–..." you whine, pleasure already clouding your mind "i–i didn't, 'm sorry."

"you didn't? you didn't eyefuck him ever since we came here?" his lips trace the shell of your ear while his fingers brush towards the frilly fabric of your panties "you didn't rub yourself against my thigh while their moans filled the entire villa, mh?" the tips of tow of his fingers wrap around the fabric of your panties to tug them tighter against your cunny, forcing more cries out of your mouth.

if he was awake back then, how often did he fake to be asleep during his childhood and teen-years to be that perfect at pretending to sleep? 

"tsumu–" you try once more.

"yeah, that's the name of your boyfriend, isn't it?" his lips brush over your neck before his tongue wets a very sensitive spot. "then tell me, doll..." atsumu whispers his fingers push the fabric of your panties aside and he slips two of his thick fingers into your dripping cunt "what. are. you. doing. here."

the fanning of his breath over your skin alongside his fingers penetrating your walls allows you no room to think—no room to tell him why exactly. all you can manage to say is "pleasepleaseplease, tsumu, i–" with your fingertips now clawing into his skin instead of the door while atsumu's other hand pushes into you over and over. "please, 'need you– want you to–" your pussy sucks his fingers in exposing just how desperate you are for release.

atsumu can barely manage to hide how much he enjoys this, almost begging for you to be exposed to samu. he adds a third finger before his free hand runs underneath your shirt, over your tummy to push your back against him "you pleasepleaseplease" he repeats your words in a mocking tone. his hand comes up to grope your breasts, thumb playing with the little nub eliciting more moans from you. his eyes dart up to peek at his brother who is still caught up in fucking his own girlfriend. "quiet now little one, you don't want them to find out, do you?" he chuckles, a lot more sinister than his usual baby-tone, while he stretches your upper body—to practically force you to stand on your toes.

you can't do much but grind back against his hand, fingers holding onto his strong arms for dear life "please just let me come...” you sob, trying to get off on his hand but just as you feel your release approaching atsumu pulls his hand out of you and leaves a spank on your pussy.

in a matter of seconds he heaves you over his shoulder and brings you to your own bedroom. but instead of dropping you down on your bed—like he usually would—you're met with the cold stone of your floor. kneeling in front of him you can't do much but look up at him through tear stained lashes.

"tsumu..." you begin again, almost as if you know nothing but his name.

his hand comes up to cup your cheek, enjoying the way you lean into his touch, while he brushes the tears off your cheeks "my little baby's a slut, mh?" 

there is something dark in his eyes, something you weren't able to catch before "you're too cute to be that cock-hungry" he tells you with his usual soft voice, thumb coming down to run over your lips, indicating you to part them.

you do just that while fixing your posture simultaneously. your tits are now on full display, hard nipples pointing against the thin fabric of his shirt as the rest of the clothing item pools around your thighs. your hand wraps around his wrist and your tongue roams around the shape of his thumb, sucking and gently nibbling with your eyes never leaving his.

"fuck..." he breathes, almost drunk on the vision in front of him. yet he pulls his thumb out of your mouth "you can do better, right?"

of course you can, so you frantically nod and get up on your knees, your hands are roaming along the fabric of his sweats to snake around the waistband and tug them down. god how much you want to blow him is almost pathetic but just the idea of his thick length bruising the back of your neck makes you lick your lips in anticipation "make you feel so good" you mumble while you eye his newly freed cock. 

your small fingers grip around his shaft for support as you leave kittenlicks on the tip—gratefully tasting his precome and soaking your panties even more by the mere thought of what he can do to you.

atsumu's hand roams to the back of your head, fingers grabbing into some strands of your hair to shove your head down and practically forcing you to take him all at once. “stop messin' with me, princess” he groans once the tip of his cock is encircled by the tightness of your throat, his hold getting stronger on your roots.

you can only whine at the infiltration. your fingertips claw into his strong thighs and tears run down your face as you attempt to get off him—to at least catch a breather—but atsumu seems to have other plans.

“you dream of my brother dicking you, 's that correct?” alongside his question he pulls your head off. your saliva is drenching his entire shaft and he can't help but roll his eyes in pleasure, especially not once he pushes your head forward again “you know there are so many sluts who'd do-” he has to cut himself off as a grunt escapes his mouth. his face slightly contorts as he bites down on his bottom lip, “do anything to even get a taste of my cock” a cheeky grin forms on his lips in between his teasing. “yet here you are...” with this atsumu lets go of your hair and pushes you off his dick—eyeing you carefully.

“i'm not a slut” you whine in protest, throat already sore as you paw back over to him.

atsumu raises an eyebrow the same time one of his hands wraps around his shaft and begins to drag his fist along his length, his movements easy thanks to your spit.

you drool at the sight—the way his muscles flex, his abs tighten again and again and his eyes fixed on you. “wanna take care of you, please” you beg, “only you, not os–” you cut yourself off, knowing he wouldn't want to hear that name.

but instead he grabs your chin and forces your mouth open once more, tip of his cock coating your lips in his precome and the remains of your own saliva. “say his name, come on, baby” he commands.

you can only swallow, the want to just take him into your mouth and not speak way more appealing than angering him furthermore. but he wants it, and you listen “osamu...” is your pathetic whimper, before atsumu pushes his cock back into your mouth.

this time you move your head on your own, up and down his shaft with your tongue teasing this very prominent vein on his left side. the hard flooring bruises your knees and your nails dig into atsumu's legs in return while you push your weight against him. his moans are so rewarding, you can't help but keep going. 

you open your jaw a little further and take in a deep breath through your nose before you push your head all the way down and lead him into the depths of your throat.

atsumu can't help but grab into your hair, hips stutter once he feels you swallow and tighten around him “fuck, doll, did you learn that while watching them?”

god, his humiliation hurts, but in such a good way you can almost feel your slick running out of your cunny. you whine in response, pleading eyes looking up at him. 

his smirk only adds to his dominant aura— reminding you of his confidence on court—and you can only hope he'll stay like this in your bedroom. you feel him twitch inside you, indicating what you so desperately have been working for and you take him in deep once more.

atsumu grunts, the feeling overwhelming like the first time he ever had sex and comes down your throat “swallow, take it all” he pants. his forehead is wrinkled while he bites on his lip—trying to not lose himself in the pleasure you give him.

once he the feelings settles down he pulls out. his thumb brushes over your lips to clean up any of the remains of the messy blowjob before his hands grab you on your waist and hoist you up like you weigh nothing. atsumu pins you against one of the walls of your bedroom and seats you on his thigh— drenched panties pathetically exposing how aroused you are. the blond tugs off your shirt and carelessly throws it behind him, lips coming up to kiss your neck and sucking harsh hickeys into your soft skin while he holds a bruising grip on your hips.

“come princess and get off on my thigh, just like you did a couple of nights ago” he breathes against, arms already flexing and pulling your hips forward. “wanna hear you moan his name some more, mh” he continues, before he licks a wet patch along your neckline and sinks his teeth into your skin.

your pretty moans spill out of your mouth. your nails scratch over his strong shoulders and your hips practically move on their own now “tsumu...” you whine out once you feel his bite, your back arches in return, fingers desperately tugging at his hair.

“wrong name” he chuckles, repetitively sucking on your neck- and collarbone area while moving your hips.

but it's not enough for you, you want, you need his cock. his cock to ruin your little cunt, to push up all the way against your velvet walls and make you cream all over him. “maybe he'd fuck me instead of ju–” before you even have the chance to finish the sentence atsumu's hand wraps around your neck, fingers tightening around it dangerously and your eyes widen in shock. you can only stare at him with your own hands coming up to wrap around his hold, the plea in your eyes clearly evident.

atsumu leans in and nudges the tip of your nose with his the moment his lips leave a ghost of a kiss on your own “instead of just what? hm, baby?” his brown eyes are narrowed and trained on your intimidated face “fuck your brains out?” and the smirk returns to his lips before atsumu easily tears off your panties and enters your tight pussy without warning, but at least the grip around your neck loosens as he guides you down on his cock.

the stretch is almost unbearable. you can't help but cry out “tsumu!” while your walls clamp around him even more, making any form of movement almost impossible “'s too much, too big” you sob—with tears staining your cheeks once more.

atsumu sighs and leaves kisses over your chest-area to the best of his ability, his hands cup your ass and hold you in place. you're almost perfectly seated on his cock—almost. so he can't fight the urge to drop you, to push himself inside of you until he bottoms out with such a deep groan it hits your core and makes you feel like you could already gush all over him.

your arms wrap around his neck as you try to stabilize yourself, try to stop him from moving to just get a moment to adjust to him.

“'s exactly what you want...” he purrs into your ear, his teeth nibble on your earlobe “how often did you actually finger yourself thinking about samu?” the grip he has on you increases and practically reveals just how possessive he is.

“didn't!” you choke out, while your hips are already rolling against his, trying to fill yourself with the pure pleasure only his cock can give you “just you–” you try to reassure him, your own lips now kissing his neck “always you.”

his snarl in return almost hurts you, but not as much as the punishing speed he opts for as soon as he feels your needy cunny loosening around him to allow movement. atsumu pushes you further against the wall, practically squishing you between his own body and the stones digging into your skin. slowly he lets his hands travel from your butt over your thighs, and forces you to hold onto him even more. your legs are dangling off from the crook of his elbows, allowing atsumu to push your thighs against your upper-body.

it's getting quite obvious that it's not about your comfort by the way atsumu folds your body to his liking. but it makes spreading your legs even easier and the added penetration only more overwhelming.

all you're able to do is choke on your sobs, the moans almost burning his skin as they leave your mouth. you gently bite into his neck in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure, fingernails drawing beautiful patterns on his strong biceps all while your breasts bounce with every thrust of his hips with more pleas of his name leaving your lips.

once your head lolls to the side, you only realize now that your boyfriend left the door open on almost full display. it stops your breathing for a moment—but not his movements. atsumu grunts in your ear, his forehead rests in your hair “what's up, princess? already coming?” before his own nails drag over skin.

yes, you tighten around him, dangerously so. but not because of your orgasm. but because of the dark grey eyes trained on you from across the room. you thank whichever deity that his girlfriend is too caught up riding him instead of caring for her surroundings.

the grip around your twin tightens and you try, try so hard to look back at him or at least tell him about the door, but your mind just can't seem to form words “samu-!” you whine and you practically feel the shiver running over atsumu's skin, his hips snapping up into your cunt. you moan so beautiful, but just not the right name.

atsumu leans back, eyeing your form carefully with his cock just painfully resting inside of your clamping walls.

there's something in his expression you can't point, it fills your body with nervousness and causes you to bite down on your lower lip—chewing on it in despair and your curious eyes dart back over to osamu.

to osamu with a lazy grin on his lips, his hands resting on his girlfriend's hips as she rides him-—bounces on him. her back faces you but osamu is on full display, busying himself with kissing his girl's body.

and atsumu, oh atsumu; his jaw is firm, the accompanying muscles very prominent on his cheeks.

and before any words can manage to leave your lips, atsumu pulls back—to just drop you and let you hit the floor without much care. you whine for your boyfriend, you didn't mean it that way, you just wanted to tell him about the door, didn't you? you would never moan samu's name while your boyfriend takes such good care of you.

“tsumu..” you plea, “i–i didn't mean to–” while your eyes watch him the entire time. how he makes his way around the room to your bed, meeting your gaze once he sits down on the soft duvet while a hand runs through is hair as he takes a deep breath.

"you either join me in three seconds or i get off alone." his hand already busies itself around his shaft, pumping himself bathed in all of your juices.

the sweetest whimper escapes from you upon watching him, almost ignoring what he's said, just basking in his dominance until you hear him count down and you force yourself to get back up. it hurts, your ass and knees are sore from the fall but you still manage to get to him, the moment a “0” falls from his soft lips. you're just around the corner of the bed, holding yourself up on one of the bedposts.

“god, you look pathetic” atsumu mumbles, the victorious grin on his lips almost smack–worthy. “you want my cock so much?” he raises his brows and tilts his head slightly.

you nod frantically “please, i really want you...” you agree, eyes indecisive about whether to look into his own orbs or his hand caressing his shaft. you want to be there, it should be your hand, your lips or your cunny—not his stupid hand, “please!”

“you're so pretty when you beg, princess” he mumbles, almost forgetting how jealous he felt just a couple of moments ago. atsumu leans forward and grabs your hands, pulling you towards him with ease “would you beg just as cute for samu?”

you shake your head eagerly, your hands now rest on his chest “just for–”

but atsumu interrupts you, his thumb shushing your lips “daddy?” he quirks an eyebrow. testing just how desperate he has driven you, how much he was able to bend you—enough to have the petname slip from your lips you never wanted to use?

his free hand explores your body. it follows the form of your thighs, brushes to your clit and his skilled fingers busy themselves by playing with your little bundle of nerves. “princess” he speaks, with his usual soft voice, his lips gently kiss over your hipbone.

your head falls back once his fingertips reach your clit, allowing you to push yourself desperately against him the same time your hand takes a hold of his blond locks. you hum in agreement “yes...” you pant, before a cute shriek leaves your lips.

“yes what?” atsumu teases, fingers dipping into you as his thumb continues the ministrations on your clit. a moment later he pulls back completely and rests against the pillows once more.

but you... you don't really care about dignity at this point anymore. you just want him—only him so the "yesyesyes daddy please let me come!" falls from your lips without much of a fight. 

atsumu pouts in return, “don't cry pretty baby” he whispers sweetly, leaving one single kiss on your cheek “daddy will let you come, i promise.” the next moment he gets up and helps you to your feet as well, only to bend you over and push your hands into the mattress.

at this point you can barely stand. your lnees bruised and hips hurting and it feels like the stones have left a mark on your back too.

but atsumu would never allow you the comfort of being his pillow princess if your mind is busy thinking about his brother. so his right hand rests on your small back, to push your upper-body further into the bed and have your glistening pussy on full display for him—for him to push himself back in all the way in one clean motion.

your fingers claw into the duvet, hips pushing back against him “tsu–”

“daddy” he pants, a big grin on his face that you sadly can't see. the new position allows him to penetrate you deeply, the tip of his cock smacking against your cervix with each of his moves. 

“daddy!” your repetition gets muffled by the blanket, but it's enough to keep him motivated.

the feeling of your tight yet slippery cunny is too addictive, it's too easy to keep sliding himself in and out of you at such a unforgiving speed, the nasty sounds escaping your bodies without a stop. atsumu's hands hold your hips, his fingertips now digging into your skin, securing your frame to stay perfectly in spot so he can pound into you without a care in the world.

atsumu feels his own orgasm approaching, but he's not ready to be done with you just yet. he leans forward and reaches around your waistline, his fingertips push against your stomach to increase the feeling of his cock abusing your cunt.

it overwhelms you, the pressure is unholy and your nails claw at his hand “daddy no” is your attempt of fighting him, but his chuckles against your neck give away just how little control you actually have.

atsumu's speed won't slow down, but at least his hand leaves your stomach, to dip between your thighs and play with your clit.

you jolt and shriek once his fingers reach your bud, your nearing orgasm only building up faster by the way he's rubbing patterns into it. but what you don't expect is a moan—another moan that manages to win the attention of your fucked out mind. eyes trailing up, into the neighbouring bedroom, to see osamu making eye contact with you once more. you squeak and another “daddy” leaves your lips as atsumu hits your sweet spot over and over again.

“come on, princess, come all over my cock” atsumu pants into your ear.

tears fall from your eyes as the knot in your stomach tightens and with the added stimulation of atsumu's fingers you can't help but to let go. the way you come so hard around his cock as your eyes are locked on osamu—his dark and lust-filled look burning into your memory—is more than embarrassing. ecstasy overtakes you and you cream over atsumu just the way he commands you to. your cunt is tightening all around him, stealing more moans out of his mouth against your neck.

osamu comes the same moment you do, his nails drag over the sweaty skin of his girlfriend, his face is buried in her neck but he just can't look away from you while he fills her up.

the thought alone clouds your mind and has you clenching around your boyfriend's cock unforgivably hard.

“fuck, relax, baby” atsumu pants, his forehead rests against your shoulder as he fucks you through your climax—chasing his very own.

the next moment he lifts you off the bed with ease, holding you close against his chest with his arms now around your waist to grope your tits as he finally gets his own sweet release. while your mind is filled with nothing but both miyas, you feel your pussy being filled with atsumu's come and he stifles his moans by biting down on your shoulder once more.

your body is shaking while your nails dig into his strong arms as you finally manage to close your eyes and focus all of your senses only on the man holding you. you can't stop the desperate whine of "tsumu" that's leaving your lips, still very high from your orgasm.

atsumu leaves soft kisses on your abused skin and refuses to loosen his grip on you “i'm here babygirl” he mumbles “and i love you so much...”

you nod and lean further back, hiding your face in the crook of his neck and looking up at atsumu. your eyes roam over his sweat–drenched figure, the way his hair sticks to his forehead and his blown–out eyes. a satisfied smile spreads on your own lips “i love you way more, only you, i'm sorry, daddy” you ramble on quietly.

atsumu can't help but furrow his brows, a grin returning to his face before he kisses your forehead “baby, be careful or we'll go for round two right now.”

the needy whine coming from you and your walls clenching around him barely help him to stay calm, you kiss his neck to the best of your ability while having him still deep inside you “daddy...” you teasingly whisper once more, already grinding against his hips again.


End file.
